


Jimin's Humiliation

by riottkick



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Dom Namjoon, M/M, Sub Jimin, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkbingo_2016 prompt: Verbal Humiliation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimin's Humiliation

Jimin was on his knees, waiting for more instructions. He wanted to be a good slut for Namjoon, and he knew that would get him rewarded. But tonight was a bit different, because Namjoon wasn't going to be fucking him. He was going to be getting pleasure from humiliating Jimin, and Namjoon was excited. Getting out of his clothes in the next room, because he didn’t want Jimin getting the pleasure of seeing him undress. “Oh, Jimin!” Namjoon said in an excited tone of voice, and that was when he decided it was time to start playing. Namjoon was already nice and hard for Jimin, and when he saw him enter the room, Jimin couldn’t help but blush.

“Like what you see, boy?” Namjoon asked, stroking his length. He was already hard, but he needed to tease Jimin. Jimin knew he couldn’t touch himself, so when he began to grow hard, it was increasing the sensitivity.

“Yes, sir,” he moaned, and he was ready to touch himself. Knowing he couldn’t, he put his hands behind his back. Namjoon could see the agony in his face, and he wanted to help him out. But it wasn’t about pleasuring him, it was about humiliating him.

“Good, now. Who’s whore are you?”

“Your’s, sir.” Jimin said in response. He was waiting for Namjoon to give the orders, but Namjoon was quiet. Stroking his cock, Namjoon refused to look away. He wanted to watch Jimin struggle with keeping his hands off of his cock.

“That’s right, slut. Now, tell me how worthless you are.”

”I’m so worthless, sir. I am only good for you to use. I don’t deserve any pleasure whatsoever,” Jimin winced, feeling his cock grow. His cock was throbbing, and aching for touch; Namjoon was enjoying this.

“You are worthless, fucking whore.” Namjoon spat, stroking his cock at a decently slow pace. Staring down at Jimin’s hard cock, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Look at that fucking wet noodle. Now this is a fucking man’s cock.”

Jimin looked at Namjoon with pleading eyes, and Namjoon couldn’t wait any longer. Shifting things off the bed, he sat down at the edge. “Come suck me, Jimin,” he demanded, and Jimin did just that. Crawling towards Namjoon, Jimin found it hard to move. Especially when his cock would brush up against his thighs.

“May I touch your cock, sir?” Jimin asked, hoping Namjoon’s answer would be ‘yes’.

“Of course, whore. Suck it until I come,” Namjoon moaned, and Jimin began to suck on the top of his cock. Throwing his head back in pleasure, Namjoon gripped onto Jimin’s hair. Pushing his head down harder each time his head would go back up, Namjoon thought it felt amazing. Jimin was skilled at giving head, and Namjoon was glad that he was his submissive.  
“That’s it, slut, just like that.” Namjoon moaned, and Jimin began to choke himself on Namjoon’s cock.

Coming up for air, Jimin spat on Namjoon’s cock, smirking up at him with a seductive smile. He wanted Namjoon to come, because he loved making him come. “Stroke me, and make me come. Now.” Namjoon moaned, and his eyes rolled back. “I’m coming, fuck!” Namjoon moaned as his load got all over Jimin’s hand. Pulling his hand back, Jimin licked up his come.

“Now, go into the bathroom, and get yourself off. I’m too tired tonight.”


End file.
